Witch hunt
by SarahField
Summary: One-shot del Reto Música que inspira por el foro Resident Evil: FF DSTLO. Fue difícil pero lo logre solo me tarde, disfrútenlo. La portada le pertenece y es creación de LeonandClaireBSAA.


***Discreimer: esta historia está hecha con fines de entretenimiento, los personajes pertenecen a capcom*.**

**Este escrito pertenece al reto "música que inspira".**

**Deathaura- Sonata Arctica.**

**Witch hunt**

* * *

**Claire.**

Siempre viví apartada del pueblo, desde que había sido traída a estados unidos por mi familia, mis padres creyeron que estaríamos a salvo de la cacería que se practicaba en Europa. En ese momento yo era una niña que no entendía porque debíamos abandonar nuestro hogar, ahora las cosas eran diferentes la cacería había llegado incluso al pueblo en el que habitábamos a las afueras, Sabíamos que éramos diferentes mi hermano Chris y yo pero no íbamos a negar nuestro origen, la magia era algo inevitable para ambos ya que la sangre corría en nuestras venas.

Mis padres siempre se amaron y nos habían dicho a ambos que no iba a ser fácil la vida una vez que ellos se fueran, que el amor quizás era una opción pero era difícil que aceptaran a personas como nosotros solo por saber magia y que quizás aquellos que nos aceptaran correrían un gran riesgo, intentaba o pensar en eso aunque quisiera un romance como toda mujer de mi edad no lo tendría con el gorila de Chris vigilando con quienes hablaba.

Como todos los días Salí con mi canasta en mano para tomar algunas hierbas del bosque y crear los remedios para la gente del pueblo, ya que estos solían venir a la tienda de mi madre para los niños enfermizos, los ancianos, los doctores y sus pacientes entre otros pero como siempre uno de los clientes habituales de esa tienda era la Señorita Valentine, era una mujer bella, piel blanca, ojos azul celeste y una larga cabellera castaña. Enloquecía a todos los hombres de este pueblo y mi hermano no era la excepción.

-hola Claire-saludo la joven.

-Señorita Valentine, ya hacía tiempo desde su última visita-respondí con amabilidad.

-lo lamento es solo que cuidando la tienda de mi padre apenas y puedo dormir-me respondió de vuelta- ¿vas a recolectar hoy?-

-Si ya sabes que nunca son suficientes-comente mirando la canasta.

-Ten cuidado se rumorea por ahí que hay una bruja asechando en el bosque-me advirtió.

-Gracias señorita Valentine tendré cuidado-sonreí, la única bruja a kilómetros era yo y mi hermano a lo que sabíamos, nosotros no éramos peligrosos por lo que siempre buscábamos la manera de ocultar nuestra magia de los demás.

-no me digas Valentine, llámame Hill-dijo sonriendo.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos en direcciones opuestas, cerré los ojos y susurre un hechizo de protección para evitar animales salvajes o insectos venenosos ya que al ser una bruja tenías más posibilidades de atraerlos por la misma energía que brotaba de nuestros cuerpos o la esencia de sangre pura, es lo que recordaba que mi madre nos decía. Llegue al sitio de siempre y tome varias hierbas de todos los tipos posibles para meterlos en mi cesto, sentí una ligera briza como una flecha rosando mi rostro para clavarse en la madera de un árbol, me gire rápidamente para descubrir a un chico rubio frente a mí.

Era el hijo de los cazadores Kennedy otro de nuestros clientes habituales. Lo mire con enojo y saque la flecha del árbol para romperla en su cara, era increíble que no se cerciorara que había una persona aquí y no un animal salvaje. Con este chico ya había tenido roces donde llegamos casi hasta maldecirnos el uno al otro.

-Lo siento no me di cuenta que aquí estaba una bruja-respondió de malhumor el rubio.

-Eres un pesado… Ojala que una de tus mismas presas te devore por inepto-respondí a su intento de insulto.

-Lo que digas loca… No tenías derecho a romper mi flecha-dijo tomando la flecha de mis manos en un arrebato.

-Entonces deja de dispararme flechas cada maldita vez que vengo a recolectar plantas-respondí aún más molesta.

-Como sea… no andes mucho tiempo por aquí es seguro que vengan a cazar a la bruja que asecha el bosque… quizás te confundan con ella-dijo ganándose una mirada llena de enojo de mi parte.

Tome mi canasta y Salí de allí molesta era una persona irritante la cual me causaba desagrado total, regrese a casa a continuar mis deberes por el resto de la tarde.

...

* * *

**Leon.**

Al ver a la pelirroja irse suspire y me di un fuerte golpe en la frente, no podía hacer nada bien para llamar su atención, mire la flecha rota en mis manos y suspire Ada tenía razón a cerca de mi forma de coquetear con las mujeres. Me fui del sitio pensando en Claire, desde que ellos llegaron al pueblo llamaba mi atención claro estaba Chris su hermano mayor no me permitía acercarme a ella cuando éramos niños porque decía que su hermana era una flor que no podía tocar. Seguí mi camino a casa pensando en que quizás debería decirle de manera abierta que ella me gustaba, pero quizás su corpulento hermano me daría una paliza por ello.

-¿volviste a arruinarlo con la pelirroja?-

Me gire y vi a Ada salir de los arbustos.

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas espiado?-pregunte mirándola.

-Un buen rato... Vaya no pensé que fueras a acusarla de ser una bruja-dijo Ada comenzando a reír.

-Cállate tú no eres tampoco buena coqueteando-respondí en mi defensa.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es muy grande, tú estás enamorado de esa chica por años y yo solo me enamoro de mis propios intereses eso mantenlo en cuenta…Además seamos realistas Claire no es como las chicas del pueblo con las que ha salido ella es muy diferente-respondió de manera seca-Bueno nos vemos chico a ver si a si aprendes por tu cuenta.

Esta se desvaneció por los arbustos, suspire era mejor que siguiera cazando la luz del día no iba a durar mucho y debía llegar con algo en la bolsa de caza sino quizás no comería.

…

* * *

**Wesker.**

Desde hace años había observado a la Familia Redfield, siempre viviendo a las afueras de nuestro pueblo. Escondidos como ratas en un agujero, si quería seguir con mi investigación debía encontrar un chivo expiatorio ya que el decir que una bruja estaba cerca fue fácil correr ese rumor por el pueblo para evitar que los habitantes se dieran cuenta de la desaparición de niños era por nosotros, solo quedaba poco tiempo para poder culpar a los Redfield ya que estos hermanos eran una piedra en mi zapato desde que llegaron al pueblo.

-¿Sigues sin dormir? Wesker...- la voz de William me hizo volver de mi divagación.

-Ya sabes que necesitamos encontrar una "bruja" para tapar nuestra investigación…-dije mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Lo sé pero no podemos culpar a los Redfield aun... debemos inculparlos de alguna manera sin que ellos puedan defenderse…-dijo William pensativo.

-Deberíamos vigilarlos más de cerca…Encontrar una manera de culpas no es fácil son demasiado discretos-susurre para mirarlo a él.

-Enviare al equipo…-dijo William saliendo de mi despacho, iba a hacerlos pagar por los años frustrados de investigación que me han causado.

…

* * *

**Claire**

Al llegar a casa con la canasta suspire mientras recordaba mi pelea con Leon, era increíble como llegaba a irritarme y arruinar mi día con que el solo apareciera, saque el mortero junto a varios frascos de las repisas para comenzar a crear los remedios, gracias a las enseñanzas de mi madre y padre habíamos sabido cómo mantener la tienda y a nosotros mismos.

-Te dije que te alejaras de Kennedy-dijo Chris llegando con un libro en sus manos, quizás era el libro de inventario.

-Me lo encontré en el bosque deja de hacer drama-respondí moliendo algunas plantas.

-Te dije que él no es de fiar… ponle más eucalipto…-dijo Chris dejando el libro en la mesa.

-¿Puedes dejar de decidir a quién puedo o no ver?... Tiene suficiente-dije mientras le colocaba un poco de aceite jazmín para seguir moliendo- Es más… tampoco Jill es de fiar así que deja de verla…

-Claro que no voy a dejar de verla…Ha demostrado ser noble y Ella lo sabe…-dijo Chris haciendo que parara en seco.

Me gire y lo mire con seriedad.

-¿Estás loco o qué diablos te sucede?... Si los aldeanos se enteran van ir detrás de nuestras cabezas-dije histérica antes de ser interrumpida.

-No lo ha dicho en un años… ¿Crees que ella vaya a delatarnos?... Además ella dice que le agradamos… Estamos a salvo-dijo Chris confiado.

-Eres un cabezón sin remedio, espero que ella no hable o voy a encargarme de convertirla en un gusano-respondí molesta.

-Entonces creo que ya no te agrado…-salió la joven de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Chris.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-dije mirándola y mirando a Chris.

-Es una historia muy larga Claire… Yo...-lo interrumpí.

-¿Están juntos?-pregunte seria, tenía la cara roja de la ira.

Ambos no respondían.

-Respondan maldita sea…-dije aún más enojada, mi cabello se volvía negro con la ira.

-Si… Estamos juntos-dijo Jill.

Estalle de enojo y salí por la puerta era increíble, yo tenía prohibido enamorarme pero el si podía estar con alguien. Era algo que me hacía sentir molesta pero aún mas que no hubiera tenido la confianza de decirme eso y una vez apartada de casa me detuve, mire a mi alrededor para comenzar a llorar de la frustración y poco a poco mi cabello volvió a su color habitual. Yo nunca fui alguien que se dejaba dominar por la ira pero esta vez era diferente estaba enojada porque yo también me había cerrado las oportunidades de estar con alguien como Neil o Steve, solo para proteger a nuestra familia o lo que quedaba de ella.

Escuche una rama romperse y me gire con rapidez, está lista para lo que viniera entonces tome una roca del suelo, había recordado que no podía usar mi magia para defenderme y menos cerca del pueblo ya que sería culpada de brujería y seria asesinada. Mire a la oscuridad de la noche y del bosque, escuche que se acercaba.

Los nervios me ganaban y decidí arrojar la roca contra los arbustos, a su acción gane la contestación de un quejido.

-Demonios…

-¿Leon?-pregunte al verlo salir de los arbustos.

-¿Por qué arrojaste eso? Me diste en la frente-dijo Leon sobándose.

-Lo siento pensé que eras un animal salvaje…-dije avergonzada-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ya venía de regreso y me encontré con Jill y Chris al parecer te estaban buscando… así que me pidieron ayuda y aquí estoy…-dijo Leon mirándola-¿Estabas llorando?-

Me Cubrí el rostro avergonzada y algo llamo mi atención era la primera vez que no peleábamos.

-Yo… Bueno vámonos Chris seguro está enojado porque me fui…-dije intentando cambiar de tema y comenzando a caminar con dirección a casa.

Leon me tomo del brazo y me hizo girarme, se veía decidido yo solo lo mire sin entender que quería hacer, al ver que tomaba mi rostro y se acercaba al mío comprendí que iba a besarme, mi primer beso iba a dármelo el. Cerré los ojos y el roce de nuestros labios se hizo presente, correspondí al beso con torpeza mientras colocaba mis manos en su rostro profundizando el beso.

En ese momento sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, nos separamos a falta de aire y nos miramos, él estaba tan sonrojado como yo y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Me gustas… Desde la niñez, no me atrevía a decírtelo porque pensé que tu hermano me golpearía y lo cual hará si se entera lo que acabo de hacer… sé que he sido un completo imbécil contigo y quiero que me perdones pero no sabía cómo llamar tu atención…-dijo Leon tomando mis manos y arrodillándose en el suelo-Por favor quiero que me creas… No miento y si me aceptas tratare de hacerte feliz todos los días Claire-

Simplemente no sabía que decir, era algo que no me esperaba y estaba conmocionada, escuche un sonido entre las plantas y pude ver algo que iba directo a Leon, por inercia use mi magia y evite que el cuchillo impactara en su cabeza, este estaba en el suelo mirando lo que había hecho. Me gire esperando a que me llamara monstruo o algo así, sabía que era mi fin y se levantó para tratar de verme si no me había hecho daño.

-Claire... ¿Estás bien?-dijo mirándome preocupado.

-¿No vas a decir que soy un monstruo o una bruja?-respondí mirando su rostro afligido.

-Tonta…Ya sabía que lo eras…Puedo ver cosas que nadie más puede-respondió mirándome.

-¿Qué?-lo mire sin entender.

-¿no te has preguntado porque todos los días nos encontrábamos por el bosque?-dijo Leon sonriendo-y aparte te vi reviviendo un conejo…-

Me cubrí el rostro era increíble que yo misma me delatara con Leon, este miro el cuchillo y lo tomo en sus manos.

-Regresemos… Estar aquí no es seguro…-dijo Leon tomando mi mano.

Nos fuimos del bosque yo siendo guiada por el ya que al parecer tenía una vista diferente a todos porque podía percibir donde había animales cerca y como evitarlos, cuando estábamos cerca miramos mi casa en llamas y un gran alboroto en el pueblo, la cacería había iniciado. Leon tomo mi mano tratando de que nos fuéramos pero fue imposible nos encontramos con la turba furiosa.

…

* * *

**Leon**

Estábamos acorralados, trate de protegerla en mi espalda pero eran demasiados nos sometieron a ambos y nos llevaron hasta el pueblo, donde parecía tener ya dos hogueras listas para preparar nuestras muertes, nos tiraron al suelo y allí estaba mi hermano atado como nosotros junto a Jill.

-Hoy finalmente… Hemos encontrado a quienes se han encargado de llevarse a los niños de nuestra comunidad-Grito Wesker y nosotros lo miramos con enojo-Estos brujos y herejes deben ser castigados…Encontramos pruebas en su apestosa cabaña, encontramos la ropa de los niños, huesos y botellas llenas de líquidos extraños…-

-Eso no es cierto… nosotros no hicimos nada-grito Claire mientras trataba de liberarse-Ustedes conocían a nuestros padres y jamás hicimos nada en su contra…-

-Callen a la bruja o nos hechizara-dijo William haciendo que le colocaran una mordaza.

-Ellos no son peligrosos y lo saben, los están inculpando-grite tratando de defenderla, a lo que recibí un golpe por parte de Krauser uno de los amigos de mis padres que estaban siendo sujetados para evitar correr hacia mí.

-Fue hechizado por ella, debe ser purificado junto a ella-dijo Krauser frió.

…

* * *

**Chris**

Mire la cara de Wesker, sabía que el haber destrozado su laboratorio aquel día me lo iba a cobrar y ahora lo hacía. Era algo que jamás le mencione a Claire pero mis madres no habían muerto en un viaje de negocios habían sido asesinados por Wesker ya que ellos iban a revelar la verdad de lo que realmente sucedía en las minas del pueblo. Desde ese día protegía a toda costa nuestra casa de él y sus socios, ahora estábamos a su merced, iban ser asesinados sino hacíamos nada.

-amarren a los brujos-dijo Wesker, todo el pueblo bajo la histeria hacían aquello para proteger su pueblo.

-¡BASTA!.. Piensen con la cabeza, es imposible que ellos hicieran tales cosas… Ellos siempre nos ayudaron con todo-dijo Barry un gran amigo mío y de mis padres.

-Pero también vivían alejados de todos ¿eso no es motivo de sospecha?-dijo William haciendo que las personas comenzaran a dudar.

En ese momento cuando Wesker trataba de callar a más personas que estaban poniéndose de nuestro lado, Rebecca Chambers una amiga de Claire nos liberó. Cambiamos con cuidado tratando de escapar de todo pero sabíamos que no todo iba a salir bien.

-Los herejes escapan-grito Alex la hermana de Wesker.

Los pocos que nos creían comenzaron a pelear con los demás mientras que Wesker y su equipo nos perseguía por el bosque, los cuatro nos encontrábamos acorralados en un acantilado y abajo había un arroyo que corría con dirección al bosque, miramos humo que venia del pueblo y nos miramos.

-Jill... Juro que vamos a permanecer juntos toda la eternidad-dije cortando mi mano y tirando sangre al suelo.

-Yo también lo juro…-dijo la castaña arrebatándome el cuchillo y cortando su mano para tirar sangre en el suelo.

Mire a mi hermana mirando el suelo del acantilado y tomo la mano de Leon, dio susurros en el viento, Leon repitió lo mismo y ambos se cortaron las manos dos manos para unir sus palmas.

…

* * *

**Leon**

Mire a Claire, al aparecer ella había aceptado mi amor por ella, con ello me pidió que repitiera sus palabras, ambos cortamos nuestras manos y las entrelazamos para que la sangre de ambos se mezclara y callera en el suelo, miramos a Chris seguros de lo que estaba por suceder.

Escuchamos como se acercaban Wesker junto a su gente cuando los cuatro saltamos del risco, el único pensamiento que tenia era permanecer hasta el final con ella, sin importar los riesgos que podía acarrearme estar a su lado, finalmente estaría con ella. Cerramos los ojos sintiendo el aire frio golpear nuestros rostro, los labios de ella se encontraron los míos y finalmente dejamos de caer al sentir un fuerte impacto con el agua.

…

* * *

**Ada.**

Pude ver como los cuatro amantes se lanzaban por el risco, desde esa vez no se volvió a saber de ellos y tampoco se encontraron cuerpos mientras que el pueblo había quedado destrozado a causa de la histeria y hasta maldito por las almas de niños sin descanso.

Wesker huyo junto a Birkin, estos con las prisas habían dejado a la vista su investigación descabellada de jugar a ser dios y los cadáveres de los niños en descomposición, poco a poco el pueblo dejo de estar habitado y finalmente termino siendo un pueblo fantasma con una historia siniestra detrás. Yo por mi parte logre mis intereses y los datos de sus investigaciones me los lleve para mi superior en cuanto a ellos cuatro jamás los volví a ver aunque de algo estaba segura.

Ellos seguían con vida.

Encontrarlos no fue nada fácil pero ahora estaba aquí en Reino Unido observándoles a la lejania a la joven pareja. Saque un cigarrillo y lo fume, el haberlos buscado había sido lucrativo y había matado dos parajes de un tiro. Mire como el rubio iba de la mano de la pelirroja con un embarazo mientras caminaban por las calles de Sheffield rumbo a una tienda.

-No eres un desastre después de todo… Leon-susurre sonriendo y camine en dirección opuesta, a ellos.

...

* * *

**Leon.**

Pude ver a Ada caminando de lado opuesto, la seguí con la mirada y Claire se percató de ello así que me hablo.

-¿A quién buscas?-pregunto mirando hacia mi dirección.

-A nadie lo lamento cielo vamos con tu hermano nos espera-dije continuando la caminata dirección a casa de su hermano.

Después de esa tragedia, no supe más de lo que fue alguna vez el lugar donde crecí, lo último que supe es que le había caído una maldición y ese sitio fue abandonado, mientras que nosotros logramos establecernos en Londres junto al hermano de Claire y su esposa. Aquel día no solo compartía la vida con ella, ahora compartía todo lo que la rodeaba y eso implicaba vivir eternamente…

Fin…

* * *

**Quiero que sepan que me queme las cejas por esto y la verdad estoy más que feliz con el resultado, la verdad estuve pensando cómo hacer la historia y me quedo de esta manera, espero que no sean tan duros conmigo trate de darle varias perspectivas y fue algo agotador.**

**Gracias por dejarme participar. C:**


End file.
